


The Commander and Death's Mistress

by Tempestas_D_Uzu



Series: Uzu's Unconnected One-Shots [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Nurarihyon no Mago | Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan
Genre: AU, Alive Nura Rihan, Alternate Mother, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Flashbacks, Immortal Harry, Master of Death, MoD!Harry Potter, Yôkai, fem!Harry Potter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 08:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12128409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tempestas_D_Uzu/pseuds/Tempestas_D_Uzu
Summary: How I Met Your MotherRihan tells his son how he met his mother after a hard day of school.





	The Commander and Death's Mistress

**The Commander and Death's Mistress: How I Met Your Mother**

 

Nura Rikuo, the son of Nura Rihan and grandson of Nurarihyon, future Third Head of the Nura Clan, and quarter yokai, was nine years old when he learned that yokai were not the heroes he had grown up believing them to be. He was nine years old when he realized that children could be crueler than any yokai. The yokai he knew were kind, they were loyal, and they were fun; why else would Kubinashi teach an excitable child how to play cat's cradle and other string games, or Yuki-Onna try so hard to make him food even after so many failures, why Zen look after his injuries with such care, or Mezu and Gozu join in his games and pranks, or why his father would fight so hard to protect humans. The monsters that haunted the dreams of other children were nothing but family and playmates to Rikuo, such things just didn't make _sense_ to him.

The small nine year old kicked at a stone as he walked down the street, the sun slowly setting in the sky above him, and the cruel words of his classmates echoing in his ears. He had been walking for awhile now, his legs were hurting, and he was regretting not getting on the bus with Kana, not that he'd ever admit it outloud; his mother always did say Rikuo had inherited her stubbornness.

"Ah, there you are, Rikuo-chan!"

The dark-haired quarter yokai looked up to see his father approaching from in front of him, long hair laying flat in his human form and gray eyes watching him with barely diguised worry.

Rikuo felt guilty; he loved his father dearly, and seeing his hero, a man who rarely ever looked worried, openly showing the emotion made him feel terrible. Nura Rihan had been a lot more open with his worry and concerns in the past couple years, since his near death experience, something that, despite witnessing it, Rikuo just couldn't remember clearly.

"Why aren't you on the bus?" His Tou-san asked, dropping a large hand into his son's wild black-brown hair and crouching down to Rikuo's level.

The boy looked down guiltily, scuffing his sneakers on the sidewalk. "Sorry, Tou-san." He said quietly, averting amber-brown eyes as he spoke. He hesitated briefly, biting his lip to stop the flow of tears that suddenly wanted to fall and stubbornly rubbed at his cheeks.

Rihan's head tilted, "What's wrong, Rikuo-chan?"

Rikuo sniffled, cheeks burning, and looked up to meet his father's gentle eyes. "They... they said that yokai are the bad guys..." He admitted, "A - and when I told them that they aren't, they started laughing at me!" The young boy cried, cheeks flushing is both shame and anger this time, "Kiyotsugu and Shima said that yokai are monsters and Nurarihyon is the worst!" Rikuo's face crumpled, "And Kana-chan said she didn't believe me, because she thinks yokai are scary."

"Ah," Rihan sighed, ruffling Rikuo's hair softly.

"Are yokai the bad guys?" Rikuo asked finally, voice soft, and his Tou-san watched him with serious eyes, face unreadable.

"Do you think I'm a bad guy?" The hanyou mused, and Rikuo's head snapped up in alarm,

"No! Tou-san is a good guy!"

His father smirked, "What about Rin-chan and Rika-chan?" Rikuo looked horrified at the thought of his beloved baby sisters being considered bad people, and Rihan chuckled. "And Kubinashi? Yuki-Onna? Gyuuji? Zen? Kurotabou? Aotabo?"

"No way!"

Rihan laughed, scooping his tiny son into his arms as he stood. "What about Kiyotsugu and Shima? Do you think they're bad guys?"

"They're bullies!" Rikuo pouted.

"They're still children." Rihan pointed out, "Yes, they might be mean now, but they'll change as the grow. Maybe they'll get worse, maybe they'll be better, no one knows until it happens. There are good people in the world, just like there's bad people - yokai are the same, but there's a difference; yokai live for much longer than humans, they don't change often."

Rikuo blinked in confusion at his father's words, tightening his hold on his neck as they walked, and his Tou-san playfully poked his forehead with his nose.

"Kubinashi used to be human, you know." Rihan said suddenly, "Sometimes humans become yokai when they die with a lot of negative feelings. These yokai are usually really violent and they hurt people-"

"Kubinashi wouldn't hurt anybody!"

The hanyou raised an eyebrow, but his lips twitched at the boy's defense of one of his playmates, "He used to, but then he found things worth protecting and now, he'd only hurt someone to protect those he's protecting. He changed; but some don't, can't, or won't."

"Eh?"

Rihan chuckled, "Did I ever tell you how I met your mother?"

Rikuo's eyes widened, mouth slacking in awe. "Okaa-san?"

"You wanna hear it?"

"Un!"

His Tou-san grinned widely, "Well, it happened quite a few years ago..."

 

 

Nura Rihan perched calmly on his serpent, sharp golden eyes studying the town below him. It was widely known that Ukiyoe Town was under the protection of the Nura Clan, so it wasn't often that yokai would cause trouble in his territory; oft times it was only fools or challengers, sometimes both. The hanyou son of Nurarihyon and Yo-hime, and Second Head of the yokai yakuza Nura Family, could say without hesitation that he did not appreciate any ayakashi not of the Nura clan (or any of their allied clans) messing with the humans who called his territory home, especially not when they were killing said humans.

Rihan sighed, golden eyes flickering across the human houses, searching for the unfamiliar Fear of whatever yokai it was that was killing the humans under his protection. The majority of his  hyakki yagyō had been combing the Ukiyoe Town for the yokai who had been tearing apart humans in his home town and eating their corpses. They hadn't yet caught the perpetuators, but he knew they were close, this time they wouldn't escape him.

"Che." Rihan tsked impatiently, earning a look from Kubinashi from where he stood on the Nidaime's left.

"Rihan-sama!"

"Karasu-Tengu," Rihan glanced towards the small tengu as he approached.

"There's another attack underway," Karasu-Tengu reported, "From the looks of things we're dealing with a pack of Jikininki."

The spirits of greedy, selfish or impious individuals who are cursed after death to seek out and eat human corpses.

So in other words, human-eating ghosts.

 _Lovely_.

"Show me."

Karasu-Tengu nodded and took off once more, Rihan and his hyakki yagyō's inner circle following close behind.

It didn't take long for the tengu to lead the small group of Nura yokai into a small subdivision of ordinary homes, and the Fear was rolling across the single street in fog-like waves. The dim lighting showed that the majority of the human citizens were sleeping, and Rihan knew, considering the heavy Fear, that they wouldn't have heard the victims of the Jikininki herd calling for help.

But then, as if by magic, the Fear wavered, and something else took its place, chilling the air, and darkening the sky, and lengthening the shadows. Rihan clutched his sword instinctively, and his companions stiffened, ready for a fight.

The screech of the Jikininki cut through the heavy atmosphere; it wasn't a victorious cry, or even one of hunting, the screech was one of fear, and it cut off abruptly.

The Fear dissapated.

It went quiet.

And, like a ghost, a single dark shape slid out of the house before them, a large scythe in hand; Rihan drew his blade as a warning and the figure stopped. The heavy atmosphere lifted, and it allowed the full moon to shine fully on the street once more, and Rihan finally got a good look at the mysterious figure.

It was a woman; young and petite, with a pretty face, a little more angular than he was used to seeing, and pale skin. Her hair was a mass of dark curls and her large eyes were a vivid shade of green. Wearing a black hakama, billowing sleeves of her kimono decorated by white blossoms, and a silvery scarf around her neck, she didn't really cut an imposing figure, even with the weapon larger than she was, but Rihan knew better than to let his guard down, even for a pretty face.

He didn't know what she was; she didn't feel like a yokai, she had no Fear, she didn't carry the same electric feeling as an onmyoji, and at the same time she didn't feel fully

"I'm assuming you were here for the Jikininki." She spoke suddenly, her voice soft but her eyes sharp. "You don't have to worry about them. The family is dead though, I was too late, unfortunately." She dipped her head respectfully, green gaze studying Rihan with shrewd intensity.

Rihan watched her as he slowly sheathed Nenekirimaru, but he kept his hand on the hilt just in case, and the woman across from him offered a small polite smile.

"You must be Nura Rihan - I've heard about you."

Rihan smirked slightly, one golden eyes analyzing her, and a small part of his mind noted the white flowers on her sleeves were lilies, "You seem to have me at a disadvantage, Yuri-hime, I know not your name."

She blinked, a small laugh of amusement sliding past her lips, and her green eyes shone in the moonlight. She was definitely a beautiful woman.

"I'm called Midori nowadays, Nura-san."

" _Nowadays_?" He echoed, and the woman returned his smirk with one of his own.

She pressed a finger against her lips, winking playfully. "Now, that, would be telling."

"You are not an ayakashi." Rihan noted, and Midori lifted a delicate eyebrow.

"And neither are you - not fully anyways." Green eyes flickered away from him and towards Karasu-Tengu, Kubinashi, Kejōrō, Kurotabou, Aotabo, and Tsurara, then back towards the house she had exited from. Her scythe swung almost absent-mindedly, and she sighed. "So many lives wasted, so many futures and pasts erased. It is a shame. Their souls won't linger, the spirits that killed them will be punished." She turned her gaze back to Rihan and bowed respectfully, "I should be leaving. I wish you well, Nura-san, and your companions. Perhaps we will see each other again."

Rihan didn't have the chance to reply before she had spun on her heel and vanished with a soft ' _pop_ '.

 

 

 

"...and she was right, that wasn't the last time we saw each other." Rihan finished, and Rikuo stared up at his father in awe, big amber-brown eyes shining. "And eventually I convinced her to marry me; not an easy feat, trust me. Your kaa-chan is a stubborn woman, Rikuo-chan, and I fight to protect her - even if she doesnt need it. I'd become a bad guy to protect you, Rin, and Rika too. The Night Parade fights to protect you too."

"I don't think Tou-san will ever be a bad guy!"

"No?"

"No!" Rikuo laughed, burrowing his head into the crook of his father's neck as they walked, the moon raising above them. "Do you know what Kaa-san is now, Tou-san?"

Rihan hummed, lips twitching into a playful smirk, "Now, that, would be telling, Rikuo-chan~" He teased as they grew closer to the Nura Clan Main House compound. "Ah, Yuri-hime, we were just talking about you!"

Rikuo looked up, head snapping around to watch his mother approach, her dark hair pulled into a bun and wearing a golden green yukata, a single white lily twisted into her dark curls. Her eyes were dark and angry, and the young boy felt his father tense.

"Rihan, we have a problem." Nura Midori said, eyes moving from Rikuo to Rihan, and the boy was gently placed on the ground. "I think he's made his move - Rikuo's bus was caught in a cave in, and Gogoze is missing."

 _His bus?_ Rikuo froze, eyes widening as his parents' words seemed to melt into the background, muffled by the beating of his heart. His classmates were on that bus, and despite their cruel words Rikuo didn't want them hurt.

Kana-chan was on that bus.

Rikuo shook; his heart was beating faster than it ever had before, his blood was boiling, his mind felt fuzzy and sharp at the same time.

He had to help them.

(Unknown to Rikuo, Fear was gathering around his body, causing it to lengthen and age as the majority of his baby fat melted away. His dark hair whipped around his head in an invisible wind storm, and it grew longer and the top paler until it was bone white against midnight black. Brown eyes melted to red, and the conversation between his parents tapered off.)

His voice was deeper than usual when he spoke, narrowed red eyes staring up in his parents. "We have to help them." He stated forcibly.

Rihan was grinning at him in surprise, and Midori looked proud of their son's words.

"Well," Rikuo's father turned to his wife, "You heard my adorable little Heir; time to gather the Night Parade."

His Okaa-san grinned, "Oh husband dearest, I already did."

The Fear of the hyakki yagyō thickened the air, and Rikuo turned to see the awed stares of his father's closest.

"Well then Rikuo," His Tou-san said easily, gray eyes shimmering to gold as he allowed his yokai blood to take over. "You wanted to lead the Night Parade, now's your chance to prove that you can." He drew a sheathed Nenekirimaru from the sleeves of his yukata, and Rikuo made a quiet noise of surprise when the spirit blade was placed into his hands.

"Nenekirimaru?" Rikuo murmured, and Rihan grinned.

"You have every right to wield it." The older part yokai said cheerfully, then stepped back, wrapping an arm around Midori's waist. He shot his son a wink, "Well then, Sandaime, lead the way."

Nura Rikuo was nine years old when he saved his classmates, he was nine years old when he defeated a child-eating yokai and declared his intent to lead the Night Parade of a Hundred Demons; he was nine years old when his yokai blood took over for the first time and he felt the loyalty the Nura yokai held for him strengthen. The words of his classmates no longer mattered to him, because either way he would protect them.

**Author's Note:**

> An AU idea I had, where a Master of Death Harry Potter is Rikuo's mother, instead of Wakana.  
> Rin and Rika are twins, and Rikuo's younger siblings, they're 5 years younger than him, and all three have magic.  
> Harry/Midori universe hops, and gives herself a more appropriate name in every one, depending on where she lands. That's why she said that she's called Midori these days.  
> My end game pairing for Rikuo would be with Itaku, honestly. They're adorable in every scene they're in together.
> 
> I'd be glad to answer any questions you have.  
> (Nurarihyon needs more love)


End file.
